


Say Goodbye

by Lori2279



Series: Between Oz and Kansas [6]
Category: All My Children, General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 03:30:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lori2279/pseuds/Lori2279
Summary: Goodbyes from Son to Father and ex-wife to ex-husband





	Say Goodbye

JR Chandler stood by himself at the gravesite in the old cemetery in Pigeon Hollow where his father had insisted on being buried. His family had long since gone back to the small inn where they were having the reception. He knew eventually he’d have to make an appearance, but he needed a few moments alone.

“Never thought you’d want to be buried here,” JR shook his head. “Uncle Stuart, I understood. He loved it here. But you? You left Pigeon Hollow the first chance you got. You hated it when Mom brought me here for a vacation or to live when she and Tad were on the outs. I thought Skye was going to pass out when Jackson informed us of your instructions. Colby wanted to fight it, but Liza of all people talked her out of it. Hayley smiled like she understood. Maybe she did.”

JR ran a hand over the stone that bore his father’s name, “I’m glad you got the years with AJ and Bess you did. I know they’ll miss their grandpa, but I also know you and Uncle Stuart will look in on them every now and again. Give my love to Babe when you see her and tell her all about our boy.”

He bent down and plucked a stone from the ground before putting it on top of the marker. He walked towards the car waiting for him and slid into the backseat.

If he’d opened the window and kept the burial site in view as the car drove away, he’d have seen a familiar figure step out from behind an old oak tree at the edge of the cemetery.

Annie Cerullo-Cates held two orchids in her hand as she approached final resting place of the Chandler brothers. She put one in front of the stone that bore Stuart’s name with a sad smile, “Thank you, Stuart. I know it wasn’t easy.”

Then she laid the other on the casket and ran her hand along the wood.

“Hi, Adam. It’s been a long time,” she said quietly. “Bet you’d never thought I’d show up. When I heard what happened, I had to pay my respects. We didn’t have the easiest time together, and our ending was quite vicious, but there was a time, I did care about you. 

“Don’t be too mad at Stuart. He wanted me to tell JR. I told him I wasn’t going to let my daughter grow into another Chandler mess. I said I would hide forever if I needed to. I married a federal agent. JR could spend the rest of his life searching for me and never get close. 

“Marian got in touch with me when Stuart died,” Annie admitted. “He’d given her the safe deposit box key. She found the pictures, not Scott. She said she’d return them if I wanted. I told her to destroy them. They were only copies.”

Annie sniffed and brushed away a tear, “I had your granddaughter baptized here. I found the name of the church where you, Stuart, and Lottie were baptized because I wanted a little tradition for her. Her name is Serena Addison. I chose Serena because from the moment I found out about her, I felt peace, even after catching JR in bed with the woman he was supposedly divorcing. Addison means ‘son of Adam’ and even though she’s a daughter, I thought it fit. A friend of mine found photos of the Cooney and Chandler family for me. She looks a lot like Dixie, but she has my mom’s eyes.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Annie told him. “She knows Jagger isn’t her biological father, but I haven’t told her anything about JR. When she gets older and wants to know about him, I’ll tell her. I won’t poison her mind, I promise. I won’t sugarcoat things either, Adam.

“Before I go, there’s something I need to ask you. I’m not sure what happens to unborn children, but if our child is up there, make sure you tell them their mommy loves them, and she’ll see them one day, okay? Goodbye, Adam.”

Annie walked away from the cemetery and found the car waiting for her at the end of the lane on the opposite side. She slid in and kissed the driver, “Thanks for understanding.”

Jagger’s dimples winked at her, “I’m an understanding guy.”

“Let’s go home,” she smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I was too nice when it came to JR and Adam.


End file.
